Fire & Ice
by raptoregg64
Summary: Tantomile and Coricopat explain their views on mysticism. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats.**

**Tantomile**

Mystics walk on a knife's edge. We dance where the earth meets the sky; where night meets day; where fire meets ice. We are the bridge between nothing and everything. We live perilous lives, always balanced between sanity and madness. Few of us survive past kittenhood- it is practically impossible to master the conflicting forces raging inside our souls, even when most mystic's power is split between two cats. They are almost always twins, like Coricopat and I. We are nearly complete opposites- male, female; optimist, pessimist.

When we came to the Jellicles, Old Deuteronomy forced us to bind our powers so we wouldn't be as strong… as dangerous. It was like a part of my soul had been ripped out, and for that, I hated Deuteronomy. I was slightly soothed, though, when I had a vision that he would be dethroned. (I am an oracle, so there is no reason for you to doubt me.)

I wasn't entirely sure why he made us do it, but I came up with two theories:

He wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be able to challenge his heir, Mistoffelees, for power. Mistoffelees was the tribe's resident conjurer. A pretty pathetic one, if you ask me. ("Ooh! He can make silverware disappear! How _amazing!_" Yeah, right. Before my power was bound, I could've made all of London disappear with a flick of my tail, and not feel the tiniest bit exhausted! That's a bit more impressive than a spoon, don't you think?)

Deuteronomy's oldest son had been a mystic… but he didn't have a twin to balance out his power. The magic drove him crazy, and he kidnapped one of the Jellicles- Demeter- and attempted to put some of his mysticism into her. He tried to create his twin, and it scarred Demeter for life, as well as giving her limited foresight. He was exiled for it, and became London's crime boss. His name was Macavity, and Deuteronomy didn't want to deal with those types of problems all over again.

In case you're wondering, mysticism doesn't just suddenly appear in a kit. They have to be born during a time- or in a place- of opposites. For example, Coricopat and I were born on the solar eclipse. Others have been born on the peaks of high mountains, where the earth meets the sky.

Another thing about mysticism is that neither of us will ever be able to take a mate. Our magical bond would weaken, driving us both insane. I don't care, though- love is overrated. Power is the important thing.

_Coricopat_

Mystics are like tightrope walkers, but without the safety net. Just one little slip-up and BAM! You're driven insane by your own power.

But I try not to think about that too much. It gets kinda depressing.

I suppose I'm one of the lucky ones. I have my sister to keep my power in check, even though she can be a total downer at times…

"Coricopat, if you eat that poisoned mouse you will die and I will be driven insane."

"Coricopat, if you try to make that jump, you will die and I will be driven insane."

"Coricopat, if you bait a Pollicle you will die and I will be driven insane." Jeeze, thanks for the support, sis! You're so optimistic!

See? I'm funny! Right? _Right?_

Yeah, of course I am.

Anyway, when we came to the Jellicles, Old Deuteronomy made us bind our power, so it wouldn't be such a hassle. It was like a humongous burden was lifted off my shoulders- I mean, I didn't want to sneeze and accidentally destroy all of England. (That's what happened with Atlantis. I can look into the past, so I know.) For that, Old Deut was my idol.

I'm not really sure why he did it- he could've just left us like a timer bomb, to go off at any moment- but I've come up with two theories.

He wanted us to teach his heir, Mistoffelees, how to use magic. Misto was already pretty skilled, seeing that he had no formal training. We couldn't do that if our power was all over the place.

He didn't want us to end up like his son, Macavity, who was driven insane by his own power. He was a mystic who didn't have a twin to balance him out… poor guy. Now Mac's the Napoleon of Crime, which sucks. Badly. He's been causing trouble for the Jellicles for a long time now, and I guess it's even sadder because he was once a really nice guy (or so I hear.)

Being mystics, my sister and I can never take mates. If we did, we'd lose the bond between our magic, and we'd both go insane.

I never wanted to be a mystic. Sure, we have humongous power, but I'd rather have someone to love. Someone like Jemima...

**Yep, I had to sneak some Cori/Jemi goodness in there. **** So, who can list Cori and Tanto's differences? Their similarities?**

**I might post a list if nobody gets all of them…**

**More Reviews/Concrit= Happier Me= Happier/Nicer Replies to Reviews/Concrit= Happier You**


End file.
